Fun
by springchild
Summary: Topher is left in the hands of an uncontrollable active. One shot.


_Note: I, of course, own nothing because if I did I probably wouldn't be writing these fics, I'd be writing episodes. Who knows? Maybe I would still write fics..._

_This is just an idea that invaded my mind while I was trying to take a nap the other day. Hope you enjoy!_

Where was Boyd? Echo was sitting in the chair, all that was needed before the imprint was Boyd's presence and Topher was starting to get annoyed. He had a full day of imprints ahead of him and he didn't feel like waiting around for a handler who liked to underhand him every chance he got.

"Well," he said aloud to the blank Echo, "it can't hurt that much to start without him, can it?"

"I want you to be happy. You are my friend," was her only reply.

"Good enough for me."

With that, he started the imprint. It wasn't like this was a life threatening assignment anyway. This was a simple engagement, a one night fling with one of the wealthy men running the nation. When he had begun working at the Dollhouse, he had felt sorry for them. These men worked constantly, never able to marry or have a family, all for the sake of protecting the nation which most people took for granted. However, as time went on and he learned what they were like behind closed doors, these feelings disappeared. This particular client wanted a strong woman; someone who he thought would make things fun and take control.

When the imprint was over a few minutes later, Boyd still hadn't shown up. Topher stood staring at the door as the chair rose into a sitting position once again.

"What are you waiting for," Echo, now Stacy, asked.

"Uh, your chauffer. He'll take you where you need to be tonight."

"Well," the newly born Stacy said, "there's no reason we can't have some fun before he gets here."

Topher just stared at her, both eyebrows raised at the invitation. "Ummm, no no no no. That wouldn't be a very good idea. Boyd will be here in a few minutes and then you'll leave with him."

Stacy continued looking at him as she slowly rose from the chair and turned to face him. "You look like fun, though" she said, taking a step towards him.

In response, Topher took a step back. "Trust me, I'm really not that fun."

"And you're cute," she exclaimed smiling. Still walking towards him, her steps were matched equally by his retreating steps. She continued forward until his back was pressed against the glass wall overlooking the main living area.

"Nowhere left to go," she said, walking to within a foot of the nervous neurosurgeon.

"Okay," Topher said, taking his cell phone from his pocket, "I'm just going to give Boyd a quick call and see where he is so if you could just take a couple of steps back…" With this he raised his phone up so he could see the screen.

Stacy grabbed his wrist and smashed it against the glass wall at his side, causing him to drop his phone to the ground. Taking advantage of his momentary shock, she grabbed his other wrist with her other hand and brought both of his arms above his head, pinning them with her right hand.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Let's just talk about this, okay?!" He tried to reason with her, all the time cursing himself for making her so sure of herself, making her strong.

"There's nothing to talk about. We're going to do this my way and we're going to start now." With this, she ran her hand down his arm, down his side to his waist. When her fingers grazed his side below the ribs, he gasped.

"Oh! You're ticklish, aren't you? This is going to be fun."

"Well, yes," he answered, his voice shaking slightly, "but so are you." When he was younger, Topher had learned that when placed in a situation such as this (though, in the past it had been bullies, not women), one of the ways to get out of it was to point out that you knew your opponent's weaknesses as well.

"That may be the case, but I'm afraid you're at the disadvantage here." With that, she lightly ran her fingers up and down his right side.

Topher tried to keep the laughter in, hoping that if he didn't react, she would grow bored. For what seemed like an eternity (but was actually only about a minute), he took deep breaths and tried to focus on other things. He was trying to go through the chemical elements in alphabetical order when she suddenly dug her fingers into his side and started wriggling them, making him yipe.

In return, Stacy smiled hugely and exclaimed, "Yes! I knew you weren't that strong." She continued to torture the scientist, attacking both of his sides causing him to thrash from side to side.

"Please," he yelled, gasping for air. "Please! Please sto—"

His pleas were cut short when her fingers found his belly button, first circling around it and then her thumb dipping in and slowly turn around inside it. This caused him to press even farther against the wall, almost as if he was trying to mold himself into the glass itself. He didn't think he had ever laughed this hysterically before and he was sure that if Boyd didn't show up soon, he was going to pass out from lack of air.

Stacy sensed this and pulled her hand back, letting him catch his breath. Then she proceeded to run her fingernails lightly up and down his arms, causing him to chuckle slightly but nowhere near what he had been before. He tried to pull his arms down to protect them from her but again cursed himself for making her so strong. She responded by tightening her grip and then pressing her lips against his, liking the feel of him laughing against her.

Below, Boyd watched the imprinter squirm against the glass wall of his office. He had been on his way to Topher when he had glanced up and seen Echo (Stacy, he reminded himself. He had to call her Stacy) pin first one, and then the other of his arms. Normally, he would have rushed to Topher's rescue, regardless of how much the kid annoyed him; however, he new what Echo's new personality was and knew that she wouldn't harm him. After a few minutes of watching, he decided to save Topher from her.

"_That_ was fun," Stacy said as Boyd led her from the room. "I only wish I didn't have to leave so soon."

"Oh, don't worry," Boyd responded. As he turned to close the door, he glanced one last time at Topher, collapsed on the floor with tears streaming down his face. "I can give you more time with Mr. Brink after your engagement tonight."


End file.
